fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou
激突！カルディア大聖堂 |rōmaji=Fearī Teiru Gekitotsu！Karudia Daiseidou |developer=Hudson |publisher= |release date= April 21, 2011 |genre=Fighting Game |game modes=Single Player |platform=Nintendo DS |ratings=CERO: A |previous game=Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen |next game=Fairy Tail Zeref Awakens }} Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou ( 激突！カルディア大聖堂 Fearī Teiru Gekitotsu! Karudia Daiseidou) is a video game of Fairy Tail for Nintendo DS. It is the second game created on the Nintendo DS, developed by Hudson and it follows the story of the Battle of Fairy Tail arc to the Oración Seis arc. Gameplay Battles Compared to its predecessor, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou involves a lot more variety and interaction throughout its game play. Unlike before, customization was removed and the game focuses primarily on the battle system. The fighting field is a 2D battlefield now with numerous platforms and items scattered across the area with power-ups and other miscellaneous objects that come out of them. There are also explosive Lacrima on some fields. All characters have preset skills that are based on their respective fighting styles and there are a total of 35 different characters. Some characters have Game Exclusive unique spells for the game, like Freed's Dark Écriture: Venom and Wendy's Sky Dragon's Tornado. Characters fight on the battlefield and though missions have different objectives, when a character's health bar runs out, they're immediately knocked out and may respawn depending on whether they have extra lives or not. There are numerous changes upon battles from its predecessor. Now up to four people can participate in a fight with the camera screen stretched out to attempt to fit in numerous characters and draws back in closer as the characters meet up. Teams can also be created from these characters in any type of situation. Because of the expansion in characters, the battlefields themselves are also expanded with the largest fields being the Nirvana maze that appears in the special missions. Stages also have numerous platforms that stretch the stage and also numerous boxes, chests and other objects laying around the field that can drop all types of different items. These objects can range from plant leaves to wine boxes, it ultimately depends on which stage whether it's the inside of Nirvana to the forest where objects change shape to fit such settings. Examples include street lights in Magnolia Town and plants within forest areas. Attacks within the battle system are also able to create status effects. Some characters have the ability to freeze their enemies upon certain attacks hitting and others. Not only that, but another major change is power ups that allow a characters main special attack to increase in size and power. Upon getting the items that have the Fairy Tail symbol, the more one gets (with a maximum of 5) the stronger the base special attack; the special attack without the influence of the direction arrows, becomes. After a battle finishes, the battle record is given with the winner and losers being announced. Controls A basic combo is initiated through the B-button where jumping is initiated with the A-button. Guarding is done through either the L or R-buttons and now has a time-limit noted by the magical shield that appears and slowly disperses into nothing the longer you hold the guard buttons. Uniquely, one is able to move and jump with the shield in place, however, upon doing an attack, the shield will disappear momentarily. If one holds the shield button for too long or it breaks from an opponent's attack, the character is immediately stunned and unable to move for a moment of time allowing the opponents to attack you as you're wide open. All characters are able to use their special attacks through the use of the Y-button and holding down different directions will cause a different special attack to occur. All special attacks deplete the Magic bar which can be charged up once again by using the down button to charge or waiting over time as it does so automatically. One uses the arrows to control their movement, as well as the special skills they desire to use for specific characters and such. Items There are numerous objects laying throughout the battlefield, all of which drop items upon being broken from physical or magical attacks. All objects respawn a few seconds upon being broken and in the same spot on the battlefield. There are two main types of objects that lay on the battlefield. The majority of these are objects that can take the form of anything from barrels, boxes, street lights to even plants and fern. The other type of objects is the form of a treasure chest which drops special items. The former, the miscellaneous objects drop numerous items from attack boosts to defense boosts to even speed boosts, although the three are rare, they only work for a small duration of time. The majority of the drops includes jewels and hearts which heal one's health slightly or largely depending on the size of the heart. The treasure chests, however drop special boosts that last the entire match. These boosts include ones that improve your base special attack which take the form of Fairy Tail's guild symbol. These all increase the size, power and range of your attack by a large amount. These chest power-ups also vary to ones that will fully heal you and increase the size of your health bar. There is also the blue orb that allows one to initiate their special attacks. Modes Story Mode The story mode within Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou involves following the story of the Fighting Festival arc. Contrary to the Fighting Festival arc, the Oración Seis arc isn't included within the story mode. The story mode of the game is the primary method of getting started within the game as it follows through the story, allowing a variety of different characters to be playable, as well as unlocking numerous achievements featured in the collections section of the game including archives, pictures and character profiles as well as unlocking the secret third setting within quest mode. Within story mode as you save your different locations up to a maximum of three saving files, it progresses through the Fighting Festival arc, including a majority of the fights involving the main characters and scenes. Across the different fights, many involve either surviving the time limit or defeating your opponent. Upon each battle being completed, the story progresses with dialogue and images being presented between each battle, as well as the opportunity to save. After certain requirements and battles, characters are unlocked upon beating certain battles. As the battles are divided by dialogue and story, there are an abundance of different unlockable portraits and graphics involved for people to collect during the story mode. Upon the completion of the story mode, a star is placed upon ones save file and the story resets back from the start. Happy is the one who seems to host this area with him asking users to save and which options to choose within the opening of story mode. Quest Mode Within quest mode, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou offers numerous quests, with a single character holding out numerous, respected quests with their own missions that are needed for completion. As each character has their own batch of quests, starting out as C-Ranked missions, the easiest and as you complete that characters specified missions, they begin to rise in ranking and become harder. Another feature about quest mode is co-op quests where you connect up with someone who has the same game as you and work together to complete specially made co-op missions. Missions in both co-op and singular missions can have a lot of variety from staying on a platform for a few seconds to not getting injured in time constraints or even defeating your opponent in a special way, as well as other numerous restrictions or advantages that may be placed upon you or your enemy throughout the mission. Another secret feature not available to be played until one has passed story mode at least once. This secret quest mode allows people to follow through the Oración Seis arc, however, there is neither pictures nor dialogue outside the mission introduction. The missions go through the fights within the Oración Seis arc and as you complete these different missions, characters are unlocked, unlocking the remaining characters that weren't unlocked through the story line. Quests are in abundance and the percentage of which you've completed the quests in all three sections are given with Mirajane hosting the quest section of the game. Versus Mode This mode is hosted by Erza where the mode has been expanded and split into two sections. The primary is the singular battle mode where you're able to choose between a total of 19 different stages which are unlocked throughout the story and quest mode. As well as numerous rules that can be applied to change the battle. These rules include the time-limit, the win requirement, the lives a person holds and more. There are also three different types of battles within versus mode, including the common battle where you intend to knock out your opposition, as well as others that involve destroying chests, boxes and barrels collecting money attempting to obtain more money than your opponent and lastly, one where an orb is placed on the battlefield and the one with the orb when the time-limit runs out wins. The other section within versus mode is hosted by Makarov which gives the options to players to play in net-play and connect with other people who also have the game. You're able to connect within these different modes and play against or even team up with the person you are connecting with. Versus mode has been vastly expanded with stages holding up to four different opponents, different modes, limits and more stabilizability within the stages and battles. Survival Mode This mode's structure is very similar to versus mode. It is hosted by Wendy, where you're able to choose to play singular or connect up with another person who owns the game which is again hosted by Makarov. Within the connection mode, it plays fairly similar as in the singular survival mode where you can work together against to survive as long as possible. Within survival mode, upon choosing a character, enemies are randomized as you progress with the enemies alternate color schemes also being randomized. In battle, there is no time limit and the player starts out with two lives. Stages are randomized and play as per normal. As you progress throughout the rounds, you are handed more each battle. Between each segment, you are informed of how many enemies you're beaten and when each battle starts, you're automatically healed. When battles progress even farther, they become more difficult as enemies become harder to defeat and eventually there are more enemies added into the fray. Overall, there are only 20 stages within Survival Mode for each character. Training Mode Upon entering training mode, one is given the character selection screen, where they can proceed to choose a character and enter a unique training stage with a single enemy taking the form of a metal pawn piece. In this stage, the enemy doesn't move and there are no background distractions or items that interrupt ones training, allowing players to get used to characters and train as much as they want. Ones spell bar is unlimited, allowing them to unleash an unlimited amount of spells to train and get used to them, as well as test out different characters. Only characters the player has unlocked are allowed to be used in the training mode and ones health, as well as their Magic Power aren't maximized making the characters main attacks weaker than they would be if they did have the power-up. Collections The collection screen is one that illustrates the record that one has obtained throughout the whole game. It contains the collection of computer graphic images throughout the story mode, the characters within the game whether they're playable or support, as well as the medals that ones achieved throughout the battles. The collections section also gives a progress report on how much medals you've got left, as well as how to achieve them through different requirements. In the gallery section, it shows each image you've seen throughout the storyline from the Fighting Festival arc, as well as the titles for them. The other section - the character list, gives a one to two pages description of each character as well as their portrait. Something that is newly unlocked is also labeled new and the section is hosted by Lucy. Options The options section is the section that allows one to alter the controls and other miscellaneous sections apart of the game. It's hosted by Gray and is split into different sections. The first section allows one to alter the sound and adjust it to however you want, with three different main types. The section also allows you to alter the background music, the sound effects and the voices separately. The next section allows users to change the game-play controls to what is more comfortable for them. The section after that is an in-depth guide on varying factors of game-play such as Freed's Enchantments within the story mode, the power-ups and guarding. The final section is the option to save your changes. Playable Characters There are numerous playable characters from the start of the series that are playable. Characters who originally appear at the start of the game without the need of being unlocked include: *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Gray Fullbuster *Erza Scarlet *Happy Through the course of the game's story mode, as well as the quest mode, there are numerous unlockable characters to be used in versus and quest mode. These characters include: *Angel *Bisca Mulan *Bickslow *Brain (Zero) *Cana Alberona *Carla *Cobra *Elfman *Evergreen *Freed Justine *Gajeel Redfox *Hibiki Lates *Hoteye *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki *Jellal Fernandes *Jura Neekis *Juvia Lockser *Laxus Dreyar *Levy McGarden *Lisanna *Lyon Vastia *Makarov Dreyar *Midnight *Mirajane (Satan Soul) *Mystogan *Plue *Racer *Sherry Blendy *Takahashi Meijin (Cameo) *Wendy Marvell Upon characters being unlocked, a majority of characters also have support characters as a part of their moveset. These support characters include: *Alzack Connell *Aries *Aquarius *Caelum (Sword and Cannon forms) *Droy *Eve Tearm *Gemini *Jet *Kinana (Cubellios) *Loke *Lyra *Ren Akatsuki *Scorpio *Taurus *Virgo Navigation Category:Video Games